Liquid Fire
by anek
Summary: *YAOI* AU: As captive, Duo finds himself helpless in his enemy's hands. Unable to resist a desire that threatened to consume them both, will he surrender everything? Even his pride? 1 x 2


Liquid Fire  
    
A/n: ack! I need to sleep real bad so forgive the crappy title. The following is a yaoi ficcy with lemony freshness.  
Pairing: Heero x Duo  
Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, Yaoi  
    
Disclaimer: Don't own GW.    
    
    
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
    
    
"Say it then..."     
The husky voice was filled with mockery.   
    
The boy bit his lip so hard that he felt blood trickling down his chin. He closed his eyes... no, not this time, he won't!     
"You fucking bastard!" he hissed, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he felt feathery fingers grazing over his chest.     
He heard a soft chuckle.   
    
"Eh? So should I go then?"     
The boy clenched his fists. No, he won't beg!     
"Leave—" he started, but the rest of his words were drowned by a treacherous moan that escaped his lips as those fingers deftly slipped inside the waistband of his faded trousers.     
"Don't you like this?" the voice asked. There was a soft chuckle that followed when he let out another moan.     
"S-stop it. I hate you..." he managed to whisper in a low voice, but his body has long betrayed him.     
Laughter.   
    
It was a laughter that grated his nerves yet heightened all his senses to a level he never deemed possible.   
    
The other boy continued to laugh.   
    
"So you hate me. I see. Maybe I should leave then."     
He felt the fingers inside his trousers slowly pulling back, but not before giving his length one feathery caress that sent him gasping for air.   
    
It was all too unfair.   
    
Too unfair.   
    
"D-don't—" he managed to gasp just before that warm hand could leave his skin.     
The hand paused and lightly hovered over the quivering skin just above his manhood.   
    
"Don't what?" the other boy prodded.     
He didn't have to look. He could very well imagine the arrogant smirk that played on the other boy's lips, the amused glint in those sharp eyes...     
He clenched his fists.   
    
"Don't leave," the words stubbornly flew out of his mouth however his mind dictated otherwise.     
"Eh?" the other boy asked with feigned innocence.     
He closed his eyes in frustration.   
    
"Don't play around with me, bastard! Just do it! Fuck me! Just do what you want! I hate you!"     
His body jerked forward when the hand suddenly delved inside his pants again and harshly gripped his throbbing member. He instinctively gripped the other's shoulders, fingers digging into the taut flesh as he let out a feral moan.     
"That's not what you say when you ask people for favor."     
This time, the voice was icy.   
    
Always mocking.   
    
Taunting.   
    
He sagged against the other boy.   
    
"Please... please, do it with me..." he whispered, voice muffled against the soft fabric of the other's shirt.     
"Please Heero... do it with me, I beg of you..." he begged as he had many times before. He would beg, and beg for more.     
Always he would beg...   
    
And always Heero would laugh...   
    
"Please..." he whispered.     
His need for Heero too great that there was no room left for anything else – not for his pride, not for his past, perhaps not even for his soul, all for this cold and arrogant boy who could make his blood run hotter than liquid fire...     
Please...   
    
Please...   
    
Please...   
    
He begged over and over again.   
    
    
    
    
    
~~~~~~~~  
    
    
    
    
"Don't you dare fail or I'll take your eyes out!" Duo hissed over the two-way radio from his hiding spot.     
War.  
    
Why is the world always at war? In his crouched position, his eyes followed the visible vehicle about 100 yards away. He lifted a hand as if signaling to someone, which was actually the case.  
    
He let out an ironic sigh.  
    
Funny he had quit the army 3 years ago in hopes that he could live a normal life, yet here he was, holding a revolver and preparing to ambush some federal big fish as the leader of a civilian vigilante group. Perhaps his bitterness for the world was just too great to live a normal life after all.  
    
He let out a derisive snort. Fuck the army. Fuck this war, and hell to the world. After being captured by the enemy for a year, and finally escaping, and after he had walked miles after miles on dry land until he thought his feet rotted, he had found his way back to headquarters -- only to find that he had been dismissed as "dead" and little or no effort was ever made to rescue him and his comrades.    
He had announced right then and there and he would quit... and no one put so much as an effort to restrain him. Perhaps he never mattered much, not to the army, not to this bloody war, and not to this filthy world.  
    
But that was the past, now he had found his place. His men respected him, they who were outcasts, abandoned, and lost. For them there were no laws. Kill the bad, and let the good live. That was their simple goal, for they were all simple-minded idiots too stupid to be acknowledge by the world.  
    
Duo waved another signal, keeping his eyes on the progressing car downhill. According to a reliable source, a corrupt politician was supposed to be returning from a recent drug deal. Filthy pigs like that aren't needed in this already sordid world.    
He narrowed his eyes, and then gave the final signal to his men. There was a deafening screech as the car skidded to a stop, instantly surrounded by his men.  
    
"Come out now, Mr. Politician. Come out and die happily please," he called in a mocking singsong, an unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.    
There was no response. Damn, the guy and his bodyguards were probably too busy peeing in their pants inside.  
    
They could just blow the car, but as they were vigilantes, unemployed, and no means of earning money for food whatsoever, which only left looting of course. With a little repainting, the car would fetch a high price as well.  
    
He landed a spit a few meters away.  
    
"Hey! Stop hiding there pig and come out, or I'll blow your arse off!"  The tinted car window never lowered, but there was a small click as if the door lock has been released.  
    
A man stepped out.  
    
Duo stared in surprise.  
    
He had expected the usual stout and overweight politician with a disgusting mustache, but the man was tall and slim, with a powerful physique that not even the thick business suit could hide. His unruly brown hair softly swayed slightly with the dusty wind. He wore dark sunglasses.  
    
He was still a good few meters away that under the glaring sun, Duo couldn't quite make out the man's face.    
"Eh? You're quite different from what I expected, Morikawa-sama," he called out as if voicing out his thoughts.    
There was a slight pause before the man gave a slight snort.  
    
"Idiots."  Duo dropped his cigarette in surprise.  
    
Surrounded with a more than a dozen men, each with loaded guns ready to blow you to bits, and this man still managed to talk like that! His frown deepened when he noticed no other men were coming out of the car. Was the man alone then? Strange, but politicians can never seem to do without bodyguards protecting their fat asses.  
    
"Idiots," the man repeated. "Who are you calling Morikawa?"  The man took off his glasses...  
    
And Duo's world froze.    
It was a face that haunted him for three years.  
    
"Heero..." he whispered, involuntarily taking a few steps closer.    
He saw Heero raise a questioning eyebrow, and then there was a slight recognition in his eyes.  
    
"Ah, it's you."  Duo stopped dead on his tracks. 'Ah, it's you'... so casual. Three years... and yet is that all he had to say? But perhaps that's what all he ever meant to Heero...    
The silence was broken when another sound of approaching vehicle was heard. Duo could only stare dumbly at the passing car as it sped past... and then realization hit him.  
    
"Boss! We got the wrong car!" one of his men called out as if realizing the same thing.    
"Fire!" Duo shouted, but it was too late. The car had sped up leaving only dust for his men to choke.    
Duo could hear Heero chuckling, a sound he's never heard for so long. Cold and heartless, yet his ears would always tingle at the delightful sound.    
"Pathetic," Heero muttered, and just as casually pulled the car door open as if he wasn't in the middle of a vigilante group about to ambush some esteemed politician.    
Duo didn't have to think twice.    
"Cease him!"      
    
~~~~~~  
    
    
He felt like an excited boy about to receive a Christmas present.  
    
A single dimly lit lamp illuminated the small tent. A think blanket was spread at the corner, a table, a chair... basic necessities. He had lived the simplest of lives during the past years, with no reason to go on except the desire to see those Prussian blue eyes again...  
    
And now that owner of those blue eyes is currently bound with a think rope against the sturdy post that stood at the middle of the tent.  
    
He eyed his captive with a hidden malicious grin. How ironic life can be. Over three years ago, he had been in the same position, battered and bruised; he was captured by the enemy. Heero had been the commanding officer of the enemy unit in that area.  
    
He had been afraid back then... so afraid that he could hardly keep himself from trembling.  
    
And then Heero, he was the enemy's youngest commanding officer. So young yet every fiber of his being had an air of authority. His sharp blue eyes that glinted with supremacy. He was the perfect soldier.    
And now Duo has that perfect soldier bound to his every whim. How he longed to make Heero beg like he had... to humiliate the perfect soldier like he had been humiliated in the other's hands.    
Heero... payback is always hell.  
    
He eyed the perfect soldier again. Heero stared back. Duo refused to look away, yet the intensity of their gazes was making his skin feel so hot that he shifted from his seat several times. He kept his gaze leveled. It was a silent battle, and Duo refused to lose... but he was the one to drop his gaze. Damn, their roles have been reversed yet there was only disinterest in Heero's expression.  
    
"How have you been, Duo?"  Duo jerked his head up in surprise. Heero has remembered his name... and he wondered why that simple fact made him feel a bit strange. After all, even his comrades at the army never even remembered to look for his supposedly deceased body, and yet...  
    
He frowned when another realization hit him.  
    
"I'm supposed to be the one asking questions here," he stressed.    
As he expected, Heero remained impassive.  
    
Duo sighed.  
    
"Well, I'm just fine, Mr. Perfect Soldier, thank you," he added with a hint of sarcasm, not that he thought that would affect the stoic-faced man in any way.    
"So, what are you planning to do with me?" Heero asked.    
Duo ran his fingers over his braid as he weighed things in his thoughts.  
    
"I don't really kno—" he began before realizing he had actually voiced his thoughts out loud.    
He glared. "I said I'm supposed to be the one asking questions here!"  Heero just shrugged, much to Duo's frustration.    
They fell silent, the captor still thinking what he was supposed to do with his captive, and the captive slowly... dozing off.  
    
Duo clenched his fists.  
    
The situation wasn't working as he had hoped for. He wanted Heero to tremble in fear just as he had, to make Heero grovel at his feet, to make Heero beg for his mercy, and to make Heero want him as much as he had wanted him...    
To make Heero beg for him... just as he had.  
    
He stared at Heero's sleeping figure uncomfortably hunched against the post, his hands bound at his back.    
Before he knew it, his feet had carried him across the tent, his hands gently tracing the other man's sleeping face...    
Heero looked so angelic when he's sleep... so different from when he was awake, Duo thought with amusement.    
"Heero..." he savored sound of the name on his lips.    
"Heero... why won't you beg for me like I did for you?" he whispered against his sleeping captive's ear.    
"Why won't you stop torturing me?"  His fingers hovered over Heero's slightly parted lips. He lowered his head...    
Three years had been so long...  
    
"Why did you leave?"  Duo was thrown back in surprise when Prussian blue eyes suddenly stared at him.  
    
"Wha-what?!" he asked, placing a hand against his heaving chest.    
Heero stayed silent as if saying he was not gong to repeat the same question twice.  
    
Duo sighed, just like Heero.  
    
"Well what do you expect? You were the enemy, so when I found a chance to escape, I did," he explained noncommittally. When Heero didn't make a sound, he waved a hand frantically. "That's what captives are supposed to do anyway!" he added defensively.    
"I see, like this?" Heero answered, racing his wrists and indicating the cut ropes lying limply on the ground.    
"W-when did you - ?!" Duo began in surprise.    
"Ch," Heero muttered. "I wasn't a soldier for nothing."  "Was?" Duo repeated. "So you quit?"  Heero only gave a slight nod.  
    
"Why? You'd be a general by now! What happened?!" he asked before he could stop himself, but flinched when Heero gave him a death glare.    
"None of you damn business."  Duo gritted his teeth.  
    
"Don't you think you're a bit too cheeky for a captive? Even though you're unbound, I still have my men within beck and call."  Heero nodded slightly. After a brief pause, he stood up and dusted his slightly wrinkled suit. "But not if I take you hostage."  "W-what?!"  But it was too late, his voice was muffled by the hand that covered his mouth, a small pocket knife dangerously hovering over his throat. The tip of the knife grazed the tanned skin.  
    
"You bastard!" Duo's hissed against Heero's tight grip over his mouth.    
"You've always called me that," Heero readily agreed before bending to run his tongue over the small trail of blood that ran along Duo's neck.    
Duo gasped. Vivid memories flooded back and filled his vision with erotic scenes that haunted his dreams for the past three years. A need far too long suppressed came back in such intensity that he felt dizzy.  
    
The feel of Heero's skin against his own...    
"You were going to make me beg, weren't you?" Heero's husky voice murmured against his ear.    
"Y-yes!" Duo managed, a low moan escaping his throat when Heero bent to nibble one sensitive earlobe.    
"I don't think so," Heero muttered, one hand slowly unbuttoning Duo's shirt while the other casually dropped the pocket knife and teasingly hovered over the slight bulge on Duo's pants.    
"I-I'm going to m-make you!" Duo panted between short breaths.    
"Not anymore," Heero added.    
It took several seconds for Duo's passion-muddled thinking to register what Heero was saying.    
"What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. For sure he had heard wrong...    
Heero continued to run his fingers against Duo's tingling skin.    
"I've been begging for you for the past 3 years, Duo. I searched everywhere... No, I won't beg anymore..."  Before Duo could take in everything that was said, Heero had pulled his tight pants down and had slipped a hand over Duo's throbbing member.    
"H-heero!" Duo gasped, arching is back in primal pleasure.    
They landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground. Neither cared if they were lying on the blanket or not... there was only the need to feel each other, to touch...  
    
"Heero... please... more... I... please..." Duo managed between moans as Heero ran his tongue against the taut skin on his stomach. He gave a feral moan when Heero's mouth took in his length. The warmth of Heero's mouth, the sweetness of Heero's lips, the smoothness of Heero's skin... he wanted it all.    
Heero.  
    
Heero.  
    
He called out the name like in a litany.  
    
And he begged.  
    
Begged just as he had done three years ago. He begged for more. Begged for it never to end.  
    
He had resented Heero for taking away his pride, for making him grovel...  
    
He was once a proud soldier... but in this man's hands, he would always be a mere slave to his own desires...    
Perhaps all he ever needed was Heero...  
    
His need to great that left no room even for his own pride.  
    
And thus...  
    
For Heero he would beg.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~`  
    
    
a/n: I hope you review minna-san! Hehehe, to be honest, this is actually my first rated R ficcy. I hope that turned out at least readable *sweatdrops*. I was just too inspired with Ai no Kusabi (I love Ai no Kusabi!!! I've watched it like so many times already O.O). I wanted to make a sort of master-slave kinda thing and the only couple that came to my mind was Heero and Duo... so there ^^. So sorry it's short, this is just one of those spur of the moment kinda thing *.*sorry for the ooc-ness, this was an AU ficcy so I'm excused, heheh.thanks for reading^^  
  
Back to main  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  


End file.
